


Heartbreak

by 12Redsky34



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Exploratory piece, Exploring the inner workings of Pokémon, Gen, Retelling of SM58, What Mareanie might have been thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12Redsky34/pseuds/12Redsky34
Summary: Heartbreak wasn't anything new to Mareanie, but that didn't change how much it hurt to experience it.





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> A little foray into exploring Mareanie's thoughts when she ran away from James. Set during SM 58. An exploratory piece, entirely self-indulgent and very short. Titled because I couldn't think of anything better ;~;
> 
> Does contain some spoilers for the episode, so go watch it first if you want want to have the episode ruined. I promise it's comedic and emotional gold.

Heartbreak wasn't anything new to Mareanie. She felt it by the hands of her first love, however unintentional, and while it crushed her for a while, she learned how to deal with it.  
  
She didn't need him! She lived perfectly fine without him before they met, and she would live perfectly fine without him afterwards.  
  
But after meeting her Trainer… Her entire world shifted again.  
  
She loved him. It was probably taboo, and it most definitely would never work out, but she still loved him. His skin a shade of purple from her poison, lavender hair tousled in the most perfect way, and green eyes identical to _his_.  
  
Was it inevitable that she would fall in love with him? He looked so similar to her first love whenever she poisoned him, yet his heart was so much kinder in her eyes.  
  
The Alolan ocean rippled, reflecting the orange light of the setting sun.  
  
Mareanie supposed she couldn't be too surprised that she felt so hurt, so _betrayed_. The Trainer she felt so bonded to, the one person she felt she could trust with everything, was willing to hand her off like it was nothing. Surely those who loved you were supposed to do whatever they could to keep you by their side… Right?  
  
Perhaps she would never find anyone who loved her the way she wanted. Perhaps everyone _she_ loved would hurt her. Perhaps there would never be anyone for her _anywhere_.  
  
Heartbreak wasn't anything new to Mareanie, but that didn't change how much it hurt to experience it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this and then my document got corrupted or something stupid and I lost it all. Thankfully it wasn't anything too long, but it was still a tad frustrating, hehe. Mostly because I half-forgot several of the things I wrote that I knew I wrote a specific way. Oh well.
> 
> This is a prime example of me taking little things and probably making way too big a deal out of it, but I honestly really like James' Mareanie and I feel like she's a bit underappreciated.


End file.
